Optical pickup units are used in optical data tape storage machines to read and write data on an optical tape.
Conventional focusing and tracking actuators for optical pickup units include an objective lens that may be supported on suspension wires that extend between permanent magnets. Electromagnetic coils may be actuated to move the objective lens in conjunction with the suspension wires. Such prior art focus and tracking lens actuators tend to be bulky and do not lend themselves to assembling a large number of optical pickup units along a limited length of a tape stabilizer. Prior art actuators currently used in commercial optical disk drives may permit placement of only four or five optical pickup units along a three inch tape/stabilizer.
Applicant's invention is directed to solving the problem of maximizing the number of optical pickup units along the limited length of a tape/stabilizer in an optical tape drive storage machine.